Sora
is a monk in training from the Land of Fire's Fire Temple. He is also a pseudo-jinchūriki of Kurama. Background During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konohagakure, some of its chakra was scattered throughout the village. Sora's father, Kazuma, collected the chakra, and sealed it into Sora's body, five years after the attack, to produce a partial copy of the Nine-Tails, turning Sora into a pseudo-jinchūriki. As a child, Sora's only known family was his father Kazuma, who he looked up to greatly and wanted to follow in his footsteps, later believing him to have been killed. After his father's presumed death, Sora went to live with the monks of the Fire Temple. At the temple, Sora trained hard in hopes of some day avenging his father and clearing his name, as Sora refused to believe what a horrible man people claimed him to be. One day, shortly after having Kurama's chakra sealed within him according to Kazuma, Sora went berserk, unleashed Kurama's chakra sealed within him, and destroyed the temple, a place otherwise believed to be an indestructible fortress. Afterwards, he was loathed by some of the monks of the temple, and soon began receiving the same ostracising treatment that Naruto Uzumaki experienced while he was young. Personality Due to the harsh treatment from the monks of the Fire Temple, after he lost control of his demon chakra when he was young, he developed trust issues. Sora grew up feeling insecure and angry when people stared at him; much the same as other jinchūriki. He was also extremely cautious at showing his real feelings around other people because of all the lies and deceit he had faced. He would instead constantly put on a persona of calm indifference and toughness. Despite how everyone treated him, he was respectful to his monk superiors, and a dutiful novice. However, he did not feel the same way towards other people, frequently insulting them. When he first met Naruto, he assumed that Naruto was the grave robber. This was not surprising, as Naruto had accidentally torn down the barrier of the tomb after being chased by a wild boar. Naruto was sure that Sora was the grave robber, so this misunderstanding led to Naruto being rude to Sora, still assuming that he was the grave robber, even after finding out that he was one of the monks sent to greet Team Yamato. Sora returned the feelings, and for a while they disliked each other. After a time Naruto realised that they had a lot in common, and started being nicer to Sora, and eventually they became friends. Sora can be rude and brash, forgetting to thank Asuma after the jōnin had his chakra blades repaired, as well as referring to Asuma as , a rude term meaning "old man", much to Asuma's chagrin. Despite this, Sora is, at first, very respectful towards the memory of his father. While commenting on how dirty Asuma's waist-sash was, he mentions that his father had always kept his clean and that, to him, his father was also as white as that cloth. Like Naruto, Sora was dedicated and constantly vowed that he'd never quit what he set his mind to. As a result, he was extremely diligent in his wind-chakra training, to the point that, even after Asuma told he and Naruto to finish up on their own, he continued to practice to the point of exhaustion. After being deceived by Kazuma, who was disguised as "Furido", Sora began pursuing his father's goal; to kill the current Hokage and unite the Land of Fire, believing that the country didn't need "two kings". He exhibits pure hatred for Asuma, whom he'd been tricked into believing killed his father, and even attacks Naruto, whom he was becoming good rivals with. After learning that "Furido" was really his father, and that, once more, he had been lied to, Sora resolved to give his body over Kurama's chakra and destroy the world. However, his heart was changed by Naruto's repeated attempts to save him, reverting back to the way he was before. He has developed a happier demeanour, but still retained a mocking (albeit friendlier) nature to him. Appearance Sora has straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve, due to his right bandaged arm which he concealled because unlike a normal human arm, it could resemble a beast claw when Sora was angry or using Kurama's demon chakra. Abilities Sora is a highly capable ninja monk. Due to the extensive training he received since a young age and being a pseudo-jinchūriki, he could hold his own against several skilled shinobi, even pressuring most of the Konoha 11 and a Wood Release user such as Yamato. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu In battle, he normally wields a triple-bladed claw on his left hand, his choice weapon since he was a small child. He can infuse with chakra into the blades for stronger strikes and launch a longer range of attack, which was refined further after wind-chakra training from Asuma. Asuma gave him a new claw made of chakra-enhancing metal after his old one was destroyed in a fight with Furido. He often uses this claw to supplement his taijutsu, taking enemies like Naruto by surprise.Naruto: Shippūden episode 57 Even without chakra flow, he demonstrated the capability to crush boulders with his claw. Nature Transformation Sora has a rare affinity for the Wind Release nature transformation. Upon releasing his chakra, he is able to manipulate a fierce wind current to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and manoeuvring objects. Through Sora's application of the wind-nature combine with his chakra-infused blades, he is able to destroy his surroundings with tremendous force of a single strike. During his training with Asuma, he learned to increase the sharpness of his wind chakra, allowing him to make his weapons more potent, able to completely pierce through a tree and demolish the boulder directly behind it with a wind-enhanced kunai. His signature technique with Wind Release is to create a powerful blades that can be used to hit multiple targets. He has shown immense control over this technique, being able to direct its path in order to destroy hundreds of Naruto's shadow clones without having to engage them directly. The pinnacle of his wind manipulation is to form a large beastly claw, of wind chakra, which boast high versatility in battle, as it can be used to both attack and defend. Jinchūriki Transformation Like Naruto, Sora has been shown to have high levels of stamina and chakra. Taking advantage of this, Sora's father, Kazuma, spliced his cellular make-up with excess chakra of Kurama to create a partial clone of Kurama itself, by extension making Sora a pseudo-jinchūriki. When using Kurama's power, he had all the power and resistance to injury and attack to the likes of an unsealed Nine-Tails. He could also used enhanced version of his wind techniques. According to Kazuma, though Sora is not a real jinchūriki, he possesses around the same power as one.Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 After the battle with Naruto, all of Sora's demon chakra was expelled from his body, effectively taking away his ability to transform. Without a host, the unstable demon-clone dispersed into nothing. While in his Version 1 state, Sora could form arms made from the cloak's chakra, as well as unleash a powerful shockwave, capable of throwing back multiple opponents.Naruto: Shippūden episode 69 After transforming further, within his Version 1 state, these shockwaves can leave small trenches in the earth in their wake. His strength also dramatically increases, as he is now capable of effortlessly smashing through all of Yamato and Shikamaru's efforts to restrain him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 70 Unlike Naruto, who still has some level of control in a three-tailed state, Sora completetely loses control of himself once the third tail is formed. As he was further taken over by Kurama's chakra, he gained access to a Version 2 transformation — very similar to Naruto's own. A simple headbutt in this transformation was sufficient in strength to throw Naruto a great distance despite him being in his own Version 1 transformation. He also was shown to use a weaker variation of the Tailed Beast Ball, by forming a large white ball of chakra (rather than the usual black) in front of his mouth, which, upon being fired, was still capable of destroying a good portion of the forest around him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 As a result of having Kurama's chakra sealed within him, Sora's right arm would transform into a beastly appendage, complete with claws and what appears to be scales whenever he is emotionally agitated or using Kurama's chakra. While transformed, the arm seems to cause him varying degrees of pain, as Sora is constantly gripping his arm in pain when the transformation occurs. Sora is embarrassed of this arm, and thus, generally keeps it covered up with bandages. Other Skills With his training in a style of taijutsu known only to the monks of the Fire Temple, Sora is a very proficient close-range fighter, as shown from his ability to defeat Naruto and several of his shadow clones in hand-to-hand combat, without any difficulty. Sora was shown to have an incredibly acute sense of smell, being able to distinguish the smell of the soil from Kitane's hidden tomb on Kazuma above even the scent of the sweet potatoes they were both eating at the time.Naruto: Shippūden episode 61 Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Sora attacked Naruto, who was separated from his team and stumbled upon one of the four hidden tombs they came to protect. When Sora was about to kill Naruto, Chiriku stopped him. After Chiriku stopped Sora and Naruto's battle and Sora gave information about the one of the four hidden tombs was stolen, he and Naruto started to argue each other, but were prevented from fighting by Chiriku and Yamato. After the confusion, they went to the Fire Temple. Naruto found Sora sparring with other monks, and it seemed to him that Sora was despised, so he tried to befriend him, but was rejected. Sora, Naruto, and the rest of Team Yamato were soon sent to investigate a number of grave robbings of former members of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Not interested in helping the team, Sora went off alone and found the enemy leader, Furido. When he discovered that he was their target, he questioned Furido about this, but started to grow angry when he received no reply. Furido taunted Sora until Sora unleashed his true powers, before informing him that he was planning to use the corpses to save the Land of Fire. After an explosion, Sora woke up only to find out that Furido had vanished, only leaving him a clue that he knew his father and that Sora resembled him. Sora was assigned to go to Konoha with Team Yamato to replace an injured Sai. Naruto tried to show Sora around Konoha, but Sora went his own way, insulting those he came across. He later met Asuma, a man who had known his father and who offered to help him and Naruto with wind nature transformation training. Although he proved skilled with the Chakra Blades, he learned that Asuma was the one who had killed his father, something that caused him great distress. Later on, Sora tried to look for Asuma, and followed him to Danzō's interrogation. There he found out that Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane disliked Sora, and considered him unwelcome in the village, planning to kill him. Before Tsunade could make her decision on what to do with Sora, however, he was discovered and captured by Anbu members. Enraged that he was hated even in Konoha, Sora attacked Asuma, his arm once again assuming a demonic form. Sora fled and sought out Furido, who told him that the only way to avenge his father was to kill Tsunade. When he failed during the initial attempt, he returned to Furido, who revealed himself as Kazuma and used the Five Elements Unseal to release all of the Nine-Tails' power sealed within Sora. Before Sora could do any serious damage, however, he was confronted by Naruto. After recovering in the hospital, Sora bid farewell to Naruto and Team Yamato, asking them to tell Asuma he apologised for his actions before leaving to travel around the world. Trivia * literally means "sky". * Sora was usually seen with black sleeves for his uniform, but in some scenes they were white. Quotes * (To Naruto) "I've thought of a nice kaimyō for you." * (To Naruto) "I heard what I heard, so I came to help." * (About Kazuma) "To me, my dad is the white sparkles themselves."Naruto: Shippūden episode 63 References de:Sora es:Sora fr:Sora he:סורה